


Firewood

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: What Does the Flame Reveal [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The followers of Magran have a role to play in this. A holy task, to help their people pass their trials or burn them to dust trying.
Relationships: Durance & Original Character(s)
Series: What Does the Flame Reveal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Firewood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts).



Durance takes a sip of whiskey and looks over the battlements. The rocks below and the fields further north are drowned in darkness, but the citadel looks like a swarm of fireflies or a pile of votive candles. The Readceran camp must looks similar close up, too. From the distance, it’s almost like a fire.

Briefly, he wonders where Yarrow is, and says a short prayer over his breath. Not for her safety; Magranites can take care of themselves. Besides, safety isn’t exactly the point when it comes to trials. No, he prays that she would return from her trials victorious, so that they could gather all those flames and put a nice pyre for Waidwen to burn on.

And it would be good to have a drinking companion again, especially one who doesn’t like talking as much as he. They see the world in a similar way, all things considered – you walk through the fire or wait until it grows, reaches out and consumes you. And neither of them is made for waiting.

That is for others. The followers of Magran have a role to play in this. A holy task, to help their people pass their trials or burn them to dust trying. Their goddess despises half-measures. Fire kills, but it also purifies.

Waidwen is a spark that will light up the flames, Dyrwood is a forge in which the souls will be either crushed and melted or forged anew. And they are the tools in Magran’s hands.


End file.
